


i want to go into the unknown with you

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney, Epcot, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Mentions of Star Wars, Walt Disney World, baby yoda is poe's nephew, disney cast members, dyn is related to the damerons, for the sake of this fic baby yoda is adopted and his name is yukito, mentions of galaxy's edge, rey is elsa okay, world showcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Poe did not visit characters at Walt Disney World. It just felt weird to him, a grown ass adult, visiting people just dressed up in costume. He liked riding the rides and eating the food, now that was fun. But characters? Nope. Not what he liked to do.But unfortunately his nephew, Yukito, wanted to visit them so that meant that he had to go with him, his father, and his cousin Dyn.---When Poe goes along with his cousin and his nephew to meet Elsa in Epcot, he finds that meeting characters isn't that bad as he thought it out to be (it's much much worse than he remembered it because this Elsa is pretty). Instead, he gains a crush.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	i want to go into the unknown with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtLoLevad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/gifts).



> for AtLoLevad/thewintersoldierdisaster, who on tumblr wanted to see a damerey fic where they work at WDW! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not work for the Disney company, nor do I work at Walt Disney Word either so the nature of this work is purely imaginative.

Poe did not visit characters at Walt Disney World. It just felt weird to him, a grown ass adult, visiting people just dressed up in costume. He liked riding the rides and eating the food, now that was fun. But characters? Nope. Not what he liked to do. 

But unfortunately his nephew, Yukito, wanted to visit them so that meant that he had to go with him, his father, and his cousin Dyn. 

When they had reached the Norway pavilion after spending a long time at Journey of Water, or as his nephew affectionately labeled it ‘Moana Water’ in his four year old babble, Yukito pointed anxiously towards the Royal Sommerhus, the meeting location for Anna and Elsa. And because this was a trip for Yukito, they went in line to meet the two characters. 

“Why are we doing this?” Dyn muttered to him exasperatedly underneath his breath after thirty-five minutes of waiting in line. Yukito was excitedly touching the items that lined the queue, touching the chests that supposedly were Anna and Elsa’s. 

“He’s your son Dyn,” Poe muttered back as he watched his nephew with a fond smile despite the uncomfortableness he felt. “He wanted to do this.” He always liked kids, wanted maybe two or three when he found the right partner, and his nephew was no exception. In fact, he thought his nephew was one of the cutest kids around and he knew when he grew up he would be a looker, even if he was adopted. That ran in the Dameron family no matter where they came from.

“Why did it have to be Frozen though,” Dyn groaned, putting his hand to his forehead. “I wouldn’t have minded Sleeping Beauty or that furry loving princess-” 

“Beauty and the Beast,” he interjected and he glanced around, noticing how a little girl wearing a Belle dress behind them looked at him with wide eyes. Poe grimaced at the idea that she was now very curious about what a furry was. 

“Whatever. Anyways I can take those, but Frozen? Seriously? You don’t know how much Yukito wants to blast ‘Let It Go’ whenever we’re in the car.” 

“Believe me I know,” Poe muttered to his cousin as they neared the front of the line. He didn’t know how, but somehow all the way in the Mexico Pavilion, he still heard some form of ‘Let It Go’ while working at La Cantina De San Angel. It probably didn’t help that the Norway pavilion was right next to the Mexico pavilion. (He really wanted to be moved to Hollywood Studios. Working in Galaxy’s Edge looked fun, not to mention he’d be living out his nerdy Star Wars dreams and he’d be avoiding Frozen. In fact, he thought Yukito would love Galaxy’s Edge as they had a bunch of Yoda merchandise there. The boy was a big Yoda fan.) 

“Hey, at least you’re not here 24/7 Poe,” someone chided.

“Finn! Buddy!” Poe looked up to see his best friend standing there in a character attendant outfit with a cheery smile laced on his handsome dark features and a smug look in his eyes. Why he had a smug look in his eyes, Poe didn’t know. 

“Hey man!” Finn wrapped him up into a hug. “You didn’t tell me you were going to visit characters today!” 

“Was unexpected,” he explained as the two men broke away from each other. “My nephew here wanted to see characters so the three of us kind of have to tag along.” 

“What’s your name little man?” Finn asked, crouching down to Yukito’s level after giving brief nods to his father and Dyn. 

“Yukito.” 

“That’s a cool name Yukito. Now, who do you want to visit the most today?”

“Elsa!” the little boy cheered. 

“You’re just in luck buddy,” Finn told him, standing up once more. “Elsa is right behind this door.” Right as Finn said those words, he made eye contact with him, winking right afterwards; Poe instantly was worried about why Finn winked at him. His friend put his hand on the handle, opening it up slowly and motioning for the Dameron family to follow him. Soon they were in the same room as Anna and Elsa and Yukito’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas at the sight of the two characters. His father obviously knew that Yukito would be excited; he already had his camera out, taking a video of the kid squirming with joy. 

Once Finn closed the door behind him, he crouched down to his nephew and handed him a sticker. “Have fun with them Yukito!” 

The kid nodded, looking at his sticker and then back to the two characters with growing interest, and Finn stood up, looking Poe in the eye. “You too man. Also say hi to Elsa for me.” 

Poe raised his eyebrow but his friend didn’t say anything back, saying bye to his father and cousin before moving back to greet the family behind them. 

“Wait, why are they wearing different outfits?” Dyn asked as they moved towards meeting Anna, who was now sporting a green and black dress with an elaborate cape draping down her back and an elegant crown tucked in her hair. 

“It happened in the second movie Dad!” Yukito explained, tugging on his hand. 

“It did?” 

“Did you not watch it?” Poe leaned in to whisper in his cousin’s ear. He remembered talking to him a few weeks after the movie came out and how he told him about Yukito begging him to see it on opening day, which Dyn complied to (he couldn’t say no to the kid; he tried very hard in the beginning when Yukito was a baby but he could no longer resist). 

“No, I fell asleep.” 

Kes groaned from besides Dyn. “Can’t trust you to go anywhere without falling asleep hijo.” 

“What? I can’t help it! I don’t get enough sleep!” 

“Try being me,” Poe grumbled back. He worked all the time - the hours at Epcot were brutal - and on top of that, he had to study for his master’s in Aerospace Engineering. It wasn’t just going to happen by itself. 

“Boys stop it,” Yukito scolded them the closer they got to Anna; Kes laughed, ruffling his grandnephew’s hair. 

“That was what I was about to say mijo.” 

Dyn looked ready to argue some more - another Dameron speciality - but the character attendant waved them over and Princess - no wait Queen now, Poe had to remind himself - Anna walked over, done with the previous family and a big smile laced on her face. Poe could only wonder how tired she was and he had to give her big kudos for being able to do this for so long. She got down on her knees to talk to his nephew and only interacted with him alone; Dyn looked slightly relieved that the character made no move to interact with him and Poe was grateful that he didn’t have to talk to her as well. He preferred standing where he was and seeing his nephew enjoy himself. It was too weird talking to the characters for him; like what would they even talk about? 

Soon the pictures were taken, a dozen taken by Kes no less, and Queen Anna bid them a goodbye, moving on to the family behind them. Elsa was next and he couldn’t see what she looked like as her face was obscured as she was hugging two girls at the same time. Then she got up and turned towards them, a gentle smile lacing her features and Poe’s breath hitched at the sight of her. 

Holy smokes, she was beautiful. 

Gorgeous. 

He felt like he couldn’t find the right words to describe how amazing she looked. She barely looked like she was wearing any makeup, her freckles seemingly popping out more, and the purple eyeshadow she wore only seemed to accentuate her hazel eyes. 

Not to mention that the dress she was wearing showed off her lithe, slender body and her muscular arms. 

“Hello,” she said to them as she approached them. “How are you four doing today?” 

“Good!” Yukito answered for his elders. “Really good!” 

“That’s great to hear,” she beamed, holding her hand out for Yukito to take. “Why don’t you follow me over here?” They did and she continued on, “Now what are your names?” 

“I’m Yukito and this is my dad and my abuelo!” he answered for Kes and Dyn, who gave an embarrassed wave. It was clear to Poe that he felt uncomfortable. Heck, he felt even more uncomfortable than usual around characters because this Elsa was undeniably pretty. 

She turned to him with an expectant face and Poe felt his mouth go dry, unable to find the words to speak. “I’m Poe,” he finally managed to get out and after a brief moment, he awkwardly stuck his hand out.  _ This is not cool _ , he found himself thinking.  _ You look so friggin’ dumb.  _

Elsa smiled at him, showing her perfect teeth, and took his hand. Hopefully she didn’t notice how sweaty his palms were. “It’s really nice to meet you Poe.” 

He suddenly remembered Finn told him to say hi to her and he passed along his friend’s message to her. “Finn’s a great friend. I’m always happy to see him when Anna and I visit here.” 

“He is,” Poe agreed and she turned her attention back to Yukito. He couldn’t believe that he somehow managed to get through that brief interaction without him stumbling over his words and it was only now that he realized that his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. Turning over to look at Dyn, he saw his cousin smirking at him and he could only guess that Dyn could realize his attraction to the woman playing Elsa. 

Before he knew it, Elsa was asking if they would all like to take a picture together. The four of them nodded and she quickly moved back the long sheer fabric of her cape so that they could stand next to her. “Do you want to hold my hand Yukito?” she asked his nephew and he nodded his head enthusiastically before grabbing out to take her outstretched hand. 

“Now Poe,” she started, turning to him. “Would it be alright if I took your arm?” 

_ Guh _ . He couldn’t find the words forming in his mouth so he just nodded his head. Poe outstretched his arm out for her to take and her hand slipped into the crook of his elbow. He could barely focus on the pictures being taken, too absorbed in the fact that she was touching him and - 

Then it was over. She moved her hand away from him and crouched down once more to Yukito’s level, asking him for a hug before saying goodbye. Poe sort of wished that she would ask if  _ he _ would like a hug and immediately shook the thought away, face suddenly burning in utter mortification at the thought. 

Elsa looked at the three of them and gracefully said, “Goodbye. I hope I get to see you all soon.” She made eye contact with him with her last words and Poe felt himself blushing. Yukito waved at Elsa, taking Poe’s hand and leading him away from the woman and Poe was grateful for his nephew doing that. 

Once they were outside and  _ away _ from the two Frozen characters, Dyn leaned over to him and nudged him with his elbow. “So you like Elsa?” he said cheekily while waggling his eyebrows and Kes overheard, roaring with laughter. 

“Why wouldn’t he like Elsa?” Yukito piped up. “Elsa’s cool! She has magical powers…..like Yoda!” 

“I don’t know how you made that comparison kid because Yoda and Elsa are two very different characters,” Dyn said, shaking his head. “Yoda doesn’t shoot icicles at people.” 

“But they still can move things,” Yukito pouted. 

“Elsa moves anything made out of ice chico,” Kes responded. “Yoda can levitate.” 

“But so can Elsa!” 

“Elsa can do a lot of things,” Poe said, agreeing with his nephew even though he didn’t even get the comparison. Yoda and Elsa were definitely not on the same level. “So what do you want to do now buddy? There’s still a lot to do in Epcot.” 

“I want to go see Mulan!” 

“Good choice Yuki,” he said ruffling his hair and he started walking with his nephew towards the China pavilion. 

“Thank god,” Dyn groaned and Poe knew that he was relieved that he didn’t have to ride Frozen Ever After. 

“Dyn, you do realize that you’re missing out on the air conditioning?” Kes brought up and his cousin groaned some more. 

Thank goodness they didn’t further the conversation about Elsa anymore because he wasn’t sure he could be any redder than he was now at the thought of her. 

\---

Rey normally did not feel attracted to guests. Yes, she would notice how attractive some of them were but it wasn’t like she felt her insides swirling as she talked to them or wanting to make sure that they were just noticing her (this was something she wasn’t used to, being noticed and being the center of attention; she was so used to being the nobody, the one that people forgot and this job forced her to be the center of attention). She never even felt shy talking to them. 

But that all changed with Poe. 

Literally at the sight of him, butterflies erupted in her stomach. He had such a chiseled jaw, deep, dark brown eyes that made her want to stare into all day, and curly hair that was unkempt despite looking like there were various attempts to tame it. A stray curl was hanging over his forehead and Rey so badly wanted to push it away. 

She couldn’t though. She didn’t know the man and she was working. The (former) queen of Arendelle would do no such thing and Rey had to stay in character. 

So she sucked it up and focused on how Elsa acted, not Rey, but it was still unbearable once learning his name (she was this close to introducing herself but then she caught herself, thank goodness), the fact that they both knew Finn, and she knew what his hand felt like in hers. 

His family had come by again later that day and the next day and both of those times, his nephew Yukito told her all about the different things he saw and other characters he met while the three adults stood in the back of the room, just watching from afar. 

(“I saw Mulan and, and, and I tried this round ball that was apparently vegetables,” Yukito said quickly to her the second time he visited, eyes shifting around as he tried to remember what he did. The whole entire time, she noticed that Poe had a really fond look on his face as he watched his nephew talk.) 

She had tried to talk to Yukito’s other family members and the only responsive one was Poe, who had began to tell her about what their plans were for the rest of the day - no, they weren’t going to visit her again, he reassured her and Rey was secretly disappointed that they weren’t coming by again - and which parks they still had left to visit (Magic Kingdom and Hollywood Studios, last because he wanted to show Yukito where Yoda lived). 

The visits made her smile and made her laugh harder than she ever did while working; the way Poe acted was genuinely very cute and she couldn’t help but laugh at how overdramatic he was while he was with his nephew. The way he interacted with her made her feel human instead of the idolized character she was supposed to be portraying and she wished she could respond back with her own answers instead of giving ‘Elsa’ answers. 

Rey knew she wouldn’t see him again after that; the odds of him being local to the Florida area were very slim and she knew Finn had many friends around the globe (he was just that popular). But she still remembered him after a long day, his beautiful brown eyes seared into her memory. She didn’t even think she could get him out even if she tried. 

He was just that handsome. 

But he probably wasn’t thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him. In fact, he probably forgot all about her. She was, according to her ex Ben, very forgettable. Nothing, even. (But not to him, never to him and Rey desperately tried to push away the thought of being nothing and Ben away; Rose, Finn, Jyn, and Cassian cared so much for her and her therapist Luke would tell her she was being too harsh on herself) 

Two days later, she was backstage at Epcot walking towards the Norway pavilion and the memory of how she was around him replayed in her mind constantly since then. Rey would think about what she could’ve done differently, what she could’ve said to him to get him to notice her, to make him remember her. 

But that all involved her breaking out of character and she couldn’t have done that. 

There was no way she could afford to lose this job. She needed it to pay for graduate school (if UCF decided to accept her) and for the apartment she was living in with Finn and Rose (not surprisingly, rent wasn’t cheap in the Orlando area).

Shaking her head, she instead focused on various other cast members checking their phones as they walked, carefree and careless as they didn’t have to be guests who were visiting the park. It was weird when she walked back and forth between the dressing room and the Norway pavilion as she was all dressed up in a fancy outfit that was supposed to resemble a cartoon character while they were all wearing much simpler outfits. 

And just as she was getting closer to where she needed to go, she spotted someone very familiar just coming backstage, eyes focused on the paper in his hands. Her eyes widened at the person. 

Poe. 

What were the odds that he worked here? 

He was wearing a Mexico pavilion cast member outfit, the shirt tucked in and loose over his arms but she could clearly see the muscle underneath. And the pants did wonders for his legs, not that she was paying attention or anything. Rey began to wonder where he worked at - maybe she could ask Rose or Finn - before he looked up and saw her. 

Her cheeks started to flush, she was definitely staring at him too long, and she felt a sudden urge to run towards her destination; she couldn’t though, not in these flats and she’d definitely trip with the cape flowing behind her. There was no way Rey wanted Poe to know she was staring at him and she sort of wished she was wearing something else than this Elsa outfit. She wanted to look normal for once and not…..not made up. 

She wanted him to see her for who she truly was. 

Poe started walking towards her, slipping the paper into his pocket (how could he not if he was going to the cast member rest area?) and she walked towards him as well. The closer he got to her, Rey could see he had a huge smile on his face and the crinkles that edged his eyes as he smiled. Somehow, she could sense that he recognized her. 

“Hi,” he breathed out as he stopped in front of her and his eyes seemed to sparkle then underneath the bright Florida sun. 

“Hi,” she repeated back. 

“I’m trying to make this sound not creepy or anything,” he started with a nervous chuckle. “This probably is creepy. I don’t even know why I’m continuing but….I don’t know if you remember me or not but I visited the Norway pavilion the other day with my nephew and my family-” 

“I do,” Rey said, cutting him off. “Your nephew was quite the charmer. He really made both of my days when he came to visit.” 

“He really is. Just one look at me and I wanted to spoil him rotten,” Poe laughed. “I-I’m Poe.” 

He stuck out his hand, very similar to how he was when they first met. “I know,” she said softly, taking his hand once more. “I’m Rey.” 

“Rey,” Poe tested her name out on his lips and she found she liked how he said her name. “It’s a really nice name.” 

“Thanks,” she responded, suddenly feeling shy. She wanted to ask more about Yukito, like how he reacted to seeing Galaxy’s Edge or how he even started working at Walt Disney World, what drew him to it and if he had a favorite park or place, but she realized that she needed to get to work. Leia wouldn’t fire her if she didn’t show up on time but she would get scolded and Rey hated getting scolded by her. Poe was about to speak some more but Rey spoke before he said anything. “I’d love to stay and chat some more but I really have to go to work. Sorry.” 

“No, no!” he held his hands up, his face falling a little bit. “I’m the one holding you back. You don’t have to apologize for anything.” 

“I would really like to get to know you better though,” Rey said, her mind racing at what was coming out of her mouth. Was she ever this bold with a man before? Finn and Rose would be proud of her. “Maybe I could give you my number-” 

Poe’s eyes looked wide when she glanced up again at him and for a second, maybe he didn’t want her number and Rey was this close to taking back her statement but then he broke out into a huge smile. “Uh, yeah,” he said nodding his head, a faint pink extending over his tanned skin. “I don’t have my phone with me, left it in the lockers, so do you have a pen by any chance-” 

Rey lifted her shoulders helplessly, indicating towards the outfit she was wearing and Poe quickly noticed. “Right, right, I think I have a pen somewhere,” he pulled out a pen out of his pants’ pocket along with a piece of paper. Poe stuck it out to her and Rey quickly scribbled down her number and name. 

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” she answered back. “I gotta go.” 

“No it’s no problem. See you around?” he asked and Rey noticed the hesitation in his voice. 

“Definitely,” she agreed and she waved at him before taking off towards her destination, feeling lighter than she ever felt before. 

The promise of seeing Poe again would surely keep her thrilled enough to last four hours with sweaty, enthusiastic, and wild children. (Maybe even more.) 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly got really inspired after seeing her post about what she wanted to read and obviously it was a no brainer that rey should be elsa (again like i mentioned before, i thought rey was going to fight some water horse when she trying to get to the ruins of the death star and to prove my point there's a tiktok where someone made a powerpoint presentation about how the star wars sequel trilogy characters are basically the frozen characters). 
> 
> i also hc that yukito/baby yoda would've loved to get an elsa dress and dyn would gladly buy it for him bc he loves his son. 
> 
> anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
